Herbonez Chapters
by Drybones54
Summary: Story about my Minecraft character getting powers from herobrine. Hope you enjoy this suspenseful story
1. Herobonez Chapter 1

**So sup guys. I have been doing some random stuff on my Xbox 360. Like beating campaign mode on Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. So anyways, I hope you guys like Minecraft, cause this is what it is. This is kind of a real life thing going on in Minecraft, so don't be surprised when I add human qualities to the Minecraft avatars. So start reading. (P. S. There will be some romance.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hey, it's me, Drybonez54. It's with a 'z' not an 's'. So don't get that mixed up. But you may call me Dry. So any ways, I started a new world with my friends today. They are very excited. braxtonjayden "DerpSquad "Brax" ", and KatieplaysMC. When we were starting out our day, within 5 minutes, we had a shelter. We technically took over the village, because there was a mine over there. So I got the Big house about 12 blocks wide, and 5 blocks length. I got some free bookshelves, and a bench. So I kind of chilled there. Katie got the church. It was 7 blocks length and 4 blocks wide. The advantage was, it was over 15 blocks high. She was good at sniping, so she would use that as a sniping post. Brax made his own by the mine. It was 8 blocks wide and the same distance length. We had a good run, so we decided to take a break.

"Boy, it's really dark in the cave." Katie said, "I feel like we'd get killed by a skeleton already."

"Trust me." I said in a trusting voice. "If anything were to happen," I take out my stone sword. "I would take care of it."

Katie started to blush to the fact that I would protect her. HER especially. I planted a torch right in a block of iron ore. We gasp to the fact how we'd find it so quick! The only one with a stone pickaxe, is me. Of course I had a stone pick. Everyone else got wooden ones. They mined coal, while I mine iron and lapis lazuli. I take my iron pick out and mine 3 iron ore. Brax notices that it got dark.

"I think we should be heading back." he said, "It's getting pretty dark. We can explore more tomorrow when we have more torches and stone picks."

"Sure." I say.

"Sounds like a bright idea." Katie says. So we head into our (not technically) homes. We all go to sleep after a long, first day of Minecraft.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That is very good in my opinion. If you like it please review, tell me what I can write for a story, andor ask me a question about any stories I've done. See ya.**


	2. Herobonez Chapter 2

**A.N.- So I finally know how to add chapters. Thanks again to StarryNiight317. You have been a great help. I will get a new set of chapters for my Fossil Fighters Diggers Mania chapters. So enjoy part 2 of however many I make for Herobonez.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I start to go back to the cave in the morning. with the iron, we made a bucket for the farming needs. We are on a scarcity of pigs, chickens and cows, that we decided to make bread instead. We would also have some wheat for some cake, also. We have the egg, and a bucket of milk. We are growing the wheat. I forgot to describe how I looked like, for you guys to imagine how I say the story. So I have a headset with a yellow core in the middle of the earpiece, a mic coming over my mouth that is connected to the headset, a creeper hoodie, (light green with a creeper face in the middle on the front) black pants with a gray line going through the middle of each side of me, gold chains, and black shoes with the tongue of the shoes sticking out. The bottom of the tongue is white. Katie has long brown hair, a pink tank top, (a little too big so one shoulder is showing) blue jeans and the same kind of shoes except cyan. Brax has his right eye covered by his hair, a headset like mine but with dark green in the core, a hoodie that's unzipped with the strings hanging out, the same pants and shoes. His pants are navy blue. When I went out mining, I had leather armor. A cap, and some boots. I fell down a hole. It had a lot of iron. I mined most of it. I crafted a furnace, (I always have a bench on me if I go mining.) and smelted 28 iron. I made myself a chest plate and an iron cap. I threw out my leather cap. I mad two more buckets for the cake. When I was heading back, I heard a noise. _Whooshh..._ I kind of panicked and started to run, not realizing that there was a cliff next to me. I take out my stone sword that I also crafted there. I slayed 2 zombies collecting 3 rotten flesh. I slayed a skeleton losing 6 hearts, and slayed 3 creepers losing 1 and 1/2 hearts. I collected 2 gunpowder.

_YESS! For the win! _I thought. I started to build up then I heard the noise but louder.

"Hello?" I stammer? "Is anyone there?" I realize no one is there and start to head back to camp. But then the noise gets closer and I start running. I run straight into a wall. I start to build up with the remaining cobblestone I have. But the noise gets to me. It hits me, taking two hearts, leaving me with 1/2 hearts left. I need to get back to base, before I die. Of course, I made it. and the noise goes away. I also realized I felt like killing something. I went up to a sheep and hit it once. It flew back really far of the cliff. I saw it die as I watched it fall.

_I understand why we need to kill sheep, _I thought, _but how could I knock it so far? _I got the remains. It was getting dark, so I went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, second chapter. Wait for chapter 3. Please review<strong>


End file.
